1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for operating automotive service equipment and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for operating such a system through voice commands, thus leaving the automotive service technician's hands free to effect adjustments on the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing automotive service equipment, such as vehicle wheel aligners and balancers, often include computers to process data input by the technician or generated by sensors and display the results and additional information and instructions through video monitors. Since this equipment incorporates a considerable amount of computerized data processing, the automotive service technician is typically required to operate the equipment by means of a keyboard while viewing the monitor, which is usually mounted on a main console. The technician is therefore often required to direct much of his attention to the console and away from the vehicle being serviced.
The introduction of a hand held remote control devices has reduced the need to use the keyboard as often, but still requires the technician to use his hands and direct his attention to a main console in order to operate the equipment. While remote displays have further reduced this requirement by displaying some of the information generated by the computer, they too must be hand carried and hand manipulated.